Heartbreak
by Darling Chii
Summary: She had given him everything, and he broke her. Prequel to Where We Belong.
1. Why oh Why

**Heartbreak**

_Ch. 1 – Why Oh Why_

* * *

Serenity ran blindly in the rain, not caring if she bumped into other people or the weird looks she got. She could only see the scene that tore her world down. The only man that she gave her heart to hold, the one she had hoped to spend the rest of her life with, had betrayed her. 

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Mokuba," Serenity said, leaning her umbrella against the wall.

"Hi Serenity," Mokuba said, grinning at her, taking a break from eating his extra large bowl of ice cream to look up at her. "Seto is in his office, as usual. Maybe you can get him out of there, so we can play a game or something."

Serenity smiled. She had been Kaiba's girlfriend for a little more than half a year, and felt that he was the one that she would be with forever. She adored Mokuba, and the three had so much fun together, if the two could drag the CEO away from his office.

She remembered that Joey was extremely against the relationship; the two had a huge argument over it. Joey had said, "He'll use you then throw you aside Serenity. He cares about himself and no one else." But, it seemed that he was coming around, even if he still didn't like the idea, or that both Kaiba and her brother still didn't like being in the other one's presence.

Serenity walked down the hall towards Kaiba's office. He was going to take a break, even if she had to 'persuade' him a little. She opened the door and what she saw froze her in place, her hand squeezing the door knob as if to crush it; her heart felt like it had stopped beating.

Seto, sitting at his desk without wearing a trench coat for once, was in a deep kiss with none other than Tea Gardner. She was sitting in his lap, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. They didn't notice that the door was opened, that Serenity was staring at them in a state of shock. After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke off, and looked towards the door.

Silence filled the room, both members of the guilty party surprised, their eyes wide, knowing full well that they had been caught red handed.

Serenity wondered if Yugi, Tea's boyfriend, knew about this, but she was pretty sure that he didn't; if he had, he would have warned her. How could one of her best friends, and her boyfriend, betray her like this? Unable to bear it anymore, Serenity turned and ran, ignoring Kaiba who was yelling her name.

Mokuba was startled at seeing Serenity running, tears streaming down her face, then seeing his brother running after her. Kaiba caught up to Serenity, grabbing at her arm, which she pulled out of. He then grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Listen to me Serenity!"

"NO! You betrayed me, Seto. You cheated on me, with Tea, my best friend! Why?"

"Serenity, please, let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain!" Glimpses of the time he had held her in his arms, his fingers running through her hair as she went to sleep, only seemed to make Serenity cry harder.

Tearing away from him again, Serenity ran out of the house, not bothering to get her umbrella.

Mokuba was shocked. Seto had cheated on her? He then noticed Tea standing in the hallway opening. 'Serenity…' he thought, feeling sorry for the one person he thought would have become his sister, and shame towards his brother. Mokuba got up, leaving his ice cream to melt, picked Serenity's umbrella up, and ran out of the house after her.

_**End Flashback**_

Serenity, exhausted from running and crying, sat down on a bench in the park, letting the rain soak her clothes. She didn't know what were tears or rain on her face… she didn't care. She couldn't get the image of Kaiba and Tea kissing out her mind.

* * *

Mokuba ran through the streets of Domino, searching desperately for Serenity. 'Where could she have gone?' He glimpsed around, realizing that he was at the gates of the park. He remembered all the fun that he, Serenity, and Seto had here, the hours of playing when they were able to get Seto away from his laptop. 

He ran in, hoping that he would find Serenity soon.

* * *

Marik was walking around the park, the rain held back by his umbrella. For some reason, he enjoyed walking in the rain; he didn't know why, but the rhythm of the rain falling down to the ground seemed to give him a sense of calm. 

He spotted a figure sitting down, barely visible in the downpour. As Marik got closer, he was able to recognize who it was, Serenity Wheeler, the sister of Joey Wheeler who had been unfortunate to battle in a duel against his darker side. But why was she out here?

**_

* * *

_**

Should she forgive him? And Tea? Two people that Serenity trusted the most had thrown that trust in her face. Was she that naïve? She should have suspected when Tea had become a secretary, and the looks that passed between the two.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and letting the rain fall down. All of a sudden, the rain drops stopped. She opened her eyes, to see the concerned face of Marik Ishtar.

* * *

Mokuba finally saw Serenity, sitting down on a bench, but she wasn't alone. Marik Ishtar held an umbrella over her, speaking to her softly. He helped her up, and began to escort her out of the park. Mokuba hid behind a tree; maybe Marik could help her. 

"Serenity? What are you doing out here?" Marik said, concern filling his eyes. She didn't answer. She just kept her head down; her eyes seemed to be unfocused, tears threatening to spill down. Marik remembered that she had been Kaiba's girlfriend; did something happen?

"Come to my apartment. You need to get out of the rain, and you can tell me, or my sister, what happened," he said gently, helping her up from the bench. She let herself be steered by Marik. For some reason, she felt really secure with him. Maybe it would be best if she told someone, if she had the strength to.

* * *

**Author Note**

_Heartbreak_ is up again. This is the prequel to _Where We Belong_. I always thought it was my best work (even if Seto and Serenity split up); I decided just to keep it the way it was, but without the lyrics due to the rules. It was inspired by the song, Why Oh Why, sung by Celine Dion.

2nd chapter is Kaiba's perspective.

I love reviews and creative criticism is appreciated (please, no flames).

Disclaimer: Don't own YGH.


	2. What Went Wrong

**Heartbreak**

_Ch. 2 - What Went Wrong_

'Why? Why is this happening? For crying out loud, I'm a hormonal male teenage! Does she think that accidents like this couldn't happen?' These were Seto Kaiba's thoughts towards the current predicament he was in. His girlfriend, or the looks of it ex-girlfriend, had seen him in a deep kiss, with Yugi Motou's girlfriend, Tea Gardner.

Well, it was Serenity's fault anyway; she had persuaded him to give Tea the secretary job in the first place, when he was originally going to turn Tea down. After all, she was Yugi's girlfriend, who was his greatest adversary.

It had started so innocently; it had begun as an incident in his office.

_**Flashback**_

"Get in here now," came the harsh voice over the telephone. Tea scowled; if she didn't need the money, she wouldn't be working for Kaiba. She decided to finish the current paper work that was in front of her.

Five minutes later, she was in front of his office door; she knocked. "Come," came the reply. She went in. Kaiba was busy typing on his laptop, glaring at the machinery the whole time. He looked up when the door opened. "So, you finally decided to come when it suited you, did it?"

"Well excuse me, but I still have two hours worth of paper work to do, thanks to you."

"Don't complain to me about your obvious lack of aptitude."

"What!"

Ignoring her, Kaiba nodded to a stack of files. "I need these typed now for tomorrow's meeting." Tea didn't move. He looked at her. "Well?"

"If you want those typed, your just going to have to get up and give them to me."

He stood up and walked toward her. "I'm the one who gives the orders, not you"

Tea, not wanting to be intimidated, tried to stand her ground but found herself involuntarily stepping back; Kaiba just kept walking toward her. Unfortunately, Tea slipped on the newly polished wood flooring when she stepped off the carpet. She grabbed Kaiba, who was close enough, and both went tumbling. The next thing she knew, Tea was being kissed by Kaiba.

She was completely shocked; even if it was her fault, that didn't register in her mind. She felt a strange, pleasing feeling as his lips were pressed against hers; Kaiba also was shocked, but didn't deny that he was enjoying this.

He finally lifted his lips off hers, and they just stared at each other. Then, Tea began to scream. She slapped him twice, on both sides of his face. She got up, ran out of the room, and left, not caring that she left piles of paper work left undone. She was just thankful that no one had been on that floor, especially Mokuba or Serenity.

_**End Flashback**_

It was a miracle that Kaiba hadn't fired her, and both had sworn to forget about the whole incident, as if it had never happened; but, neither could forget the strange sensation they felt when Kaiba accidentally kissed Tea. Soon, Tea ended up in his office for no reason, they bumped into one another throughout the day, they even talked outside of work, were the media could get a glimpse (which thankfully, they didn't). At first, Kaiba saw this as an advantage: to use Tea to get to Yugi. But then, as it progressed, he couldn't tell the difference between his feelings for Serenity or Tea.

It then got serious and more dangerous. They had to be careful to hide these incidents from Serenity, Yugi, and Mokuba; it ws becoming full fledge affair. Late night meetings, Kaiba canceling dates with Serenity to be with Tea, and like wise with Yugi for Tea.

It had surprised Kaiba that Tea would be one to cheat on her boyfriend. She was always talking about friendship and trust. Who would have ever guessed that a good girl like her would do something so deceitful?

Neither one had expected Serenity to visit that day; Tea had stopped by his house and both were pretty sure that it was safe even with Mokuba around; his attention fully on his eating his ice cream. They had wanted to discuss what do to with the future. And then it happened so fast. Serenity had walked in on them; Kaiba and Tea had been caught off guard and didn't know what to do.

It had been a week since then. Kaiba had tried to call Serenity several times, but she never answered the phone; he didn't leave a message on the machine, or he hung up on Joey. Mokuba wouldn't look or speak to him. Tea had similar problems with Yugi.

Kaiba rubbed his forehead; just thinking about it gave him a headache, and he felt something extremely strange. Was it guilt? It couldn't be; it was Serenity's fault, even if Kaiba knew deep down that it was his, he wouldn't admit it.

He glanced at a picture frame on his desk; it was him, Mokuba and Serenity at the beach. That had been one of the happiest days he had experienced in a long time. Kaiba picked it up and hurled it across the room. He buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

Mokuba watched his brother from the door, thankful that he wasn't noticed. It hurt him to see Kaiba like this, but what about himself? He wanted to help his brother, but couldn't get over the fact that he had betrayed the girl that loved him. After all that Kaiba had been through, Serenity had loved him for who he was and had been patient. What went wrong?

* * *

I still think that the 1st chapter is better.

I hope you guys liked it. Kaiba's view on the whole issue, how the affair started, etc. Not many changes to it; had been inspired by a song as well, but I can't think of what it was.

About Where We Belong; I have the next chapter somewhat pictured (it's going to be on Kaiba) but I'm not happy with it. I really hope I get out of this writer's block. But it will be posted soon. Promise.

And I don't own YGH.

Reviews:

**Komo Pineconeseed**: Thanks for reviewing. It is sad (the saddest story that I've written yet) but my best writing so far (in my opinion).

**newblue**: Thanks for reviewing again. I too hope I can finish Where We Belong (the 2nd chapter is coming around; should be up very soon)

**Demidevi**: Here's the explanation of Kaiba's actions. My outtake on it is this: Kaiba is human, he is a teen with hormones, and this is THE Seto Kaiba who thinks he can have everything handed to him on a silver platter. Plus, he's never really has had a good relationship with anyone other than Mokuba and may easily get confused with feelings. I always strive to write the characters in character. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

I really like reviews and opinions (in a polite manner).

Have a great day!


End file.
